


The Making of a Family

by StarLight_Massacre



Series: The Dracken Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Part of the Dracken Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter's didn't really know what to make of Harry's Dracken inheritance, but they dealt with it as always. Though protecting Harry from dominant Drackens intent on having him as their own was a full time job, James was willing to do it for his beloved son. He couldn't prevent Harry from mating for long, but at least Aneirin and Myron were the best of a bad situation, in his opinion at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another alternate reality of The Rise of the Drackens, but where Harry was born in 1946 instead of 1980, all for the purpose of putting him with Myron and Aneirin. This fic takes place in 1964 when Harry is eighteen, Myron is twenty and Aneirin is twenty-seven.  
> For the sake of this plot, I’m pushing two prompts together and I’m saying that Voldemort has never existed, so Lily and James are still alive and so is Sirius, just to make you all happy in this alternate universe.

The Making of a Family

 

Harry took a slow, deep breath and clenched his left hand into a fist as he tried in vain to calm himself down as he was forced to listen to the rumble of noise from next door.

It had been a massive shock for him to wake up early on his sixteenth birthday to find that he could see absolutely everything in his bedroom, he no longer needed the completely round, black framed glasses that he’d had since he was just a child. He’d loved those glasses, they made him feel closer to his Dad, who also wore round framed glasses and always teased him that though he’d taken his Mum’s eyes in shape and colour, the short sightedness came straight from him. Now he didn’t have that, he’d lost that connection to his Father.

He had sat up in his bed in horror when he’d noticed the flesh coloured scales on his arms. He had immediately thrown the duvet off of his body to see the same scales all over his legs and stomach. That had been a much bigger shock than waking up being able to see.

When he’d rushed to his en suite bathroom to look at himself properly in the full length mirror, the wings had ripped out of his back and sprayed his bathroom with blood and thicker, slimier things; he’d almost passed out from the shock of that.

He’d gone straight to his parents’ bedroom and had pulled desperately on his Father’s arm. He still remembered those sleepy eyes going wide in horror as his Father noticed the blood covering him from where he’d bitten his lip and his tongue with the four new, dainty fangs in his mouth. Or perhaps it had been the sight of his son with giant, blood covered wings coming out of his back.

It had taken a bit of panicking, a couple of potions and a circular piece of brilliant white parchment, but they finally found out that Harry had taken creature blood from his Father’s blood ties to the Black family. Harry had gotten a Dracken inheritance from his Great-grandfather Cygnus Black.

His Godfather had been told and had cursed his family and the Black blood lines, which included several different creatures and unfortunately included the ‘illegal’, and supposedly dark, Dracken blood.

Harry’s Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been told and Harry felt much more reassured after his talk with the Headmaster rather than his talk with Sirius.

He had decided to wait until he was eighteen, when he was out of Hogwarts, before he had his ‘mate’ meeting. He couldn’t deal with keeping up his straight O grades if he had a mate and… _babies_.

He had met several Elders though; he’d insisted that they come to his home, so that he could have his parents there with him. He didn’t feel safe or secure enough to go to some stranger’s house for a talk that he likely wouldn’t even understand.

He hadn’t wanted to go to the Dracken meeting that May, but a year later, when he was seventeen, he had gone after being gnawed at constantly by his curiosity to know what these Drackens were like. He’d spent two hours cowering behind his Father as strange men wolf whistled and cat called to him and tried to touch him inappropriately, much to his Mother’s furious anger and she’d spent the night shouting at the strange men who whistled and cat called at him and giving a good, hard slap to the ones who dared to try and touch him.

He’d run home quickly after that, sticking close to his Dad, but his bum had still been pinched on the way out, much to his unending humiliation.

He had graduated Hogwarts now, with straight O’s and honours he’d like to point out too, it was almost the end of the August after his eighteenth birthday and he’d decided that he couldn’t put up with the agony inside of himself any longer. He had devoured all the information he possibly could about Drackens in the two years since his inheritance and he was ready to be mated now, or rather he was more ready to be mated now than he’d been at sixteen, he thought. His Dracken was really, very angry with him that he’d been inherited for over two years now and still didn’t have any babies to show for it. It was time he made both sides of himself happy.

He sighed sadly. How had his life come down to how many babies he had? How had he gone from a studious, straight O student, graduating in the top five students of his year, to spreading his legs for a stranger just to give him children? It seemed…ridiculous to him, but at the same time it filled him with a calming sense of peace and love. He wanted it more than anything else.

He sighed again and pushed away his fear at this coming meeting, unfortunately it was needed. He turned to his parents and gave them a weak smile to stop them from worrying so much. He didn’t like what his inheritance was doing to them either.

 

“Just stay by me, Harry.” His Dad said. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

 

Harry huffed. “Let them try, Dad. I’m not sixteen anymore and this isn’t new to me now. I’m more settled and aware of what will happen today.”

 

“Just don’t stray too far, okay?” His Dad insisted.

 

Harry smiled. Ever since he could remember his Dad had been so protective of him, it was annoying at times. He’d even been worried about him playing Quidditch in his first year when he’d showed an aptitude for it when he’d caught Neville’s remembrall, they’d been friends ever since, but his Dad had almost thrown a fit when he’d heard, especially after hearing that Neville had fallen and broken his wrist, and he had threatened not to let Harry play. It was his Godfather Sirius’ intervention that had calmed his Father down and Harry had found himself as the Seeker for his house team at just eleven years old.

He was thankful that Sirius had helped temper those waters and had gotten his Dad to calm down a bit, at least enough to let Harry play, because Harry really enjoyed playing Quidditch, though his Dad insisted that he came to every game that Harry played in to make sure that he was safe. His Dad was seriously overprotective of him.

Harry never knew if it was because he took more after his Mum and he was small and slender instead of big and broad like most boys or if it was just his Dad, but either way, his Dad had always protected him, had always run around after him, just in case he fell over and he had always kept him close and safe from everything.

As such Harry had had a bit of a sheltered life, he wasn’t completely out of touch with the world, but he had always had an early curfew, he was always taught about the dangers of roads, of strangers, of rivers and to always be aware of everything around him and his Dad had always been there as his safety net and his support system to help him.

Harry honestly thought that if it wasn’t for his Mum, his Godfather Sirius and Remus, his Dad would have wrapped him up in cotton wool, then bubble wrap and shoved him in a box to keep him safe.

Fortunately his Dad was also one hell of a laugh and he taught Harry how to play and have fun to temper his overprotective streak and he’d taught Harry how to do almost everything that he knew how to do today. His Dad had even built him a treehouse with Sirius’ help, though his Mum confided to him when he was older that it was mostly made with magic, but Harry had a very fond memory from when he was about five or six of running around the back garden, screeching happily as his Dad and Sirius measured and sawed at planks of wood in a cordoned off area that he was absolutely not allowed to go near.

 

“We’re ready for you now, Harry.”

 

Harry swallowed and followed Elder Christophoros Nardovino with his parents into the next room. His Mum put her hand on his lower back to support him and his Dad placed a hand on his small shoulder.

At least he knew now that the reason he was so small and slender was because he was a submissive Dracken, he’d been worried about it when he wasn’t growing or gaining any weight when all of his year mates were. He’d thought that there might be something wrong with him, but there wasn’t, he just happened to have creature blood. Submissive creature blood at that.

The room of almost two hundred men, with some dominant women here or there, made him want to turn tail and run. They were all staring at him and they were practically undressing him with their eyes! His heart started pounding in his chest and his breaths came marginally faster. He was so glad that he had his parents with him, regardless of how babyish it made him look to bring his parents to his meeting when he was eighteen and supposed to be a fully grown adult now, but he couldn’t have done this without them, he’d always had them there to look after him and support him, he refused to do this without them.

 

“Now, this is Harry, as you can see he is perhaps older than you are used to, he is eighteen years old.”

 

Harry ducked his head away and focused on breathing deeply for a minute.

 

“I don’t like the look of any of them.” His Dad muttered.

 

“James!” His Mother chastised sharply. “This is Harry’s life; Harry’s future, think about him and not yourself.”

 

“I am thinking of him!” His Dad snapped back. “I don’t want my baby boy with any of these men!”

 

“I’m not a baby and I’m not a boy anymore, Dad.” Harry insisted from between them as he peered back out at the mass of muscled men. Seriously why were all of them good looking, huge, muscly men? Was it a prerequisite of being a dominant Dracken or something? Maybe the genes only chose good looking people to be dominant Drackens. That thought made him smile minutely.

 

“You’ll always be my baby.” His Father insisted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but he could only smile wider at that.

 

“Harry, you’ve said that you’d like this to be more of a private, interview like meeting, yes?”

 

Harry nodded. He hated that Elder Nardovino repeated everything he said, but he had wanted one on one meetings, he thought that it would safer if it was just him, his parents, his chaperone with one dominant at a time. There was no way that anything could go wrong if he set out his meetings that way.

Harry had decided not to have the meeting at his home, he didn’t want the dominants to know where he lived and in any case, most of the submissives who had their meetings at their houses were often just trying to show off their wealth, Harry didn’t care about that and he felt safer having this meeting at the Counsel halls, which had been purposefully built for this reason.

Harry was led back into the room he’d started out in and Elder Nardovino walked in with the first of Harry’s prospective mates, from the arrogant set of his mouth and his stone cold eyes, Harry didn’t like him on sight.

 

“…of course I’ll treasure you like the precious gem that you are.” The dominant, Chad, declared soppily.

 

Harry just stared at him incredulously. Did anyone actually fall for the shit that fell from this man’s mouth? His declarations and promises of care and love and safety sliding from his mouth like silk as all the while his stone cold eyes glared across at him.

 

“I think I’ve heard enough.” Harry said.

 

“So we can go on a date? I’d like that.” Chad smiled smarmily.

 

“Harry, I don’t…” His Mother started before Harry cut her off angrily.

 

“A date? Why on Earth would anyone want to go anywhere with you? No, I do not want to go on a date with you; I want you to stop feeding me your bullshit lies and leave!”

 

“Harry, watch the vulgarities, please.” His Dad warned him and Harry took in a deep, calming breath.

 

“Sorry Dad. It slipped out.”

 

“That’s alright, I think given the situation and you recognising bullshit when you see it, I’ll let you off with a warning.”

 

Harry hid a grin into his shoulder as Elder Nardovino got rid of Chad with the cold eyes and ushered in the next dominant.

Harry wondered if they’d all queued up outside the door like he was some sort of fairground ride or if the Elder was calling out random names from the clipboard in his hands.

The next ridiculously good looking man that forced his broad shoulders through the doorway was honest to fuck called Heaven. Call me Evan; he insisted quickly after he’d sat down, glaring at Elder Nardovino who had introduced him.

Harry was so insanely curious to just ask him if his name really was Heaven, because if Harry had had a son, he definitely would not have called him Heaven and with how big and bulky ‘Evan’ was, he couldn’t have looked less suited to the name Heaven if he’d tried.  

Harry was determined to give him a chance, even using his preferred name Evan, but it was still no good, Evan had a chip on his shoulder because of his name and he was a dick about everything because of it, which was a damn shame really, because he seemed hardworking and devoted to his job in order to earn money for his submissive and future children, he was just so nasty about everyone else, gossiping to Harry about the other dominants and about their sensitive, private problems that they had or were going through, apparently one dominant, Aneirin, had killed his mate and was now back to get another one after she’d given him three children, another one went seeking out recently inherited submissives so that he could rape them and ‘collect their cherries’, but when Elder Nardovino had sat forward in alarm and had asked Heaven to tell him who this dominant was, he went very closed lipped and said that he didn’t know as he’d only heard it from a friend of a friend.

Harry said goodbye to him quickly, and Herbert, Penelope and Marco. Then Jenny, Kieran, Tim and Gareth followed them quickly.

 

“Can I take a break please?” He asked Elder Nardovino. “I…I’ve got to get some air for a minute.”

 

Harry went through the curtained double doors and came out onto the balcony and took in several deep breaths of the warm, summer air, getting the air into his lungs as deeply as he could before letting it out slowly.

 

“You doing okay, Harry?” His Dad asked, coming to stand next to him at the balcony wall.

 

“This isn’t what I expected.” Harry confided. “They’re all so…so…”

 

“Self-absorbed? Tell me about it, I thought I was being subjected to another Friday night back in the dorms at Hogwarts, listening to Padfoot rave about how gorgeous he looked as he made kissy faces at his reflection in a mirror.”

 

Harry burst out laughing, which is exactly what his Dad had wanted, he was sure as he chuckled along with him.

 

“It’s true; you can ask Moony if you don’t believe me, he used to be forced to listen to him as well.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m glad he’s not like that anymore.”

 

“He hasn’t been like that since you were born, kid. The minute you started peering up at him through your gluey, baby blue eyes, his hand cupping the back of your head with your damp, black hair he was a changed man. Of course he was terrified of you for the first week or so after you were born, I don’t think he’d ever seen a baby before you came into all of our lives.”

 

Harry smiled. He loved hearing stories about himself as a baby and about his parents as teenagers and children themselves. He felt better, more relaxed and calmer than he had when he’d stormed out onto the balcony to get some air.

 

“How are you feeling now?” James asked him.

 

Harry smiled. “Better. I just hope that with my mood change, the type of dominant changes too.”

 

James snorted. “I don’t like any of those bastards, trying to take my baby boy away from me.”

 

“You know that I have to have a dominant mate, don’t you?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to give whoever he is an easy road to you.” His Dad grumbled.

 

Harry smiled. “So you and Mum, you don’t care about…all of this.”

 

“We care obviously, which is why we coached you to keep your meeting back for two years until you’d finished your schooling at least. I can’t pretend that I’m happy that you have such a…limited group of people to pick from. I’ve told you since you were little that the world is yours for the taking and I always meant that. I wanted you to experience everything that life has to offer, I wanted you to work hard, to do well in school, I wanted you to graduate with all Os, I wanted you to get a good career, one that you liked and wanted to advance in and I wanted you to travel all over the world, I wanted for you to fall in love and have children when you were ready, not because you were forced in to it by this creature inheritance! Where you have to pick from under two hundred people instead of the seven billion out in the wide world.”

 

Harry blinked and he looked through the glass doors to see that the curtains hid them from view of the people inside before he slipped his arms around his Dad’s waist and snuggled in.

 

“I know I don’t say it as often now that I’m older, but I do love you. Thank you for wanting all of those things for me and thank you for always being here for me, but at least I knocked a few things off of your list, I did work hard, I did do well in school and I did graduate with all O’s and with honours as well I’d like to add. The future has to play out how it does, but at least you and Mum will always be there for me.”

 

“Of course we will, you’re our little boy and though we don’t like this situation, we have known that it was coming for two years and we’re thankful for those two extra years too, where we could get our heads around the idea and you could graduate. It was a shock waking up to find you stood in front of me covered in blood and with those gargantuan, blood covered wings hovering behind you.”

 

Harry grinned. “I said sorry for that. I panicked, I didn’t know what to do and I was scared too, you know, so I did what I’ve always done when I’m panicked and scared, I go and find you and Mum.”

 

“I know, we’re always going to be there for you and it makes us so happy that you come to find us, but your Mother and I cleaned you up after your inheritance and since then, this meeting is all we can think or talk about…bringing you here and offering you up like a virgin bride to this room of people, it makes bile crawl up my throat, but we still have to do it, because this is your life, your future and in the end, Harry, it’s completely your choice. You pick which one you can see yourself living with for the rest of your life, the one you see yourself having children with and as long as you’re happy, your Mum and I will be happy too, just pick wisely.”

 

Harry nodded. “You know Sirius told me to pick the hottest one.”

 

James snorted. “Of course he did, that’s what he would have done because he wouldn’t want to put in this much effort or patience. Why do you think he’s still unmarried and all of his girlfriends’ only last for a few weeks at the most?”

 

“Are you two alright?” Lily popped her head out onto the balcony and asked them.

 

“Yeah, I think so, are we good, Harry?”

 

Harry nodded and went back into the room and sat back down in the armchair opposite the other armchair, a table separating them. His parents were sat on a settee adjacent to both armchairs with Elder Nardovino.

Harry had set up the room how he’d wanted it yesterday, when he’d come here a day ahead of the dominants to get used to the layout of the halls. Today he’d give anything to be the one sat next to his parents.

The meetings started up again, dominant after dominant, mostly males, but some females too, but Harry found himself disinterested in them, though they were lovely, both in personality and to look at, one of them, who was named Kyra Maddison, frightened the hell out of him, but she was soft spoken and kind, she was just very intimidating and Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away with so much as a toenail out of line with her, but she was one of the better prospective mates, it was too bad she was the wrong gender for him.

After several more dominants he was introduced to a Sandor Maddison and Harry got on better with him than he had Kyra, who Sandor had informed them was his younger sister. He was a little more relaxed, less serious and he was the right gender. Harry liked him too. He was the only dominant so far on his mental maybe list.

His parents were quiet all through his meetings, letting Harry play them out how he wanted to, but Harry could tell that they really wanted to speak up and say something several times during the meetings, but they respected him too much to intervene on his behalf.

 

“I think I need to call it a day, I’m exhausted and hungry.” Harry sighed after his last dominant, Shane, had left the room.

 

Elder Nardovino nodded and stood to tell the dominants that they could retire for the night.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” His Mum asked.

 

“That…that was draining and exhausting and I didn’t see myself with any of them.”

 

“Good, they were all wankers.”

 

“James!” Lily scolded before turning back to Harry. “Let’s get you something to eat and let you relax a bit. I’m sure the right mate for you is here somewhere.”

 

“Your Mother is right, Harry.” Elder Nardovino said. “You’ve only interviewed twenty-eight dominants so far, there are plenty more left.”

 

Harry nodded and followed the Elder’s lead and sat at the small dining room table where house elves served them a quick, light meal that included a very rare, barely cooked steak.

Harry fell on that steak happily and cut it into large chunks before stuffing it in his mouth. He was a fertile, submissive Dracken and he was still a virgin, he hadn’t bonded, so he’d never had a heat period, thus he craved raw and barely cooked meat like some sort of wild animal. He’d always liked meats of all kinds, even before his inheritance, but after it…that was when he’d started hunting for live prey. The urges came suddenly and unexpectedly and he’d never forget when his secret had been busted when he’d accidentally gone out to hunt on the full moon without even thinking about it first or realising what phase the moon was in. He’d just been hungry and the desire to hunt had been too overwhelming, so he’d just gone during the middle of the night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

He’d run into Moony, Padfoot and Prongs in the forest several miles away from his house and he’d literally tackled a tender doe in front of them before tearing into it, the same doe that they had been hunting that night and they’d lain there, frozen, watching him attack it as they crouched low to the ground, hidden. Moony had joined him and Harry had let him, which had put him in the werewolf’s good graces and he’d stayed out with them all for the rest of the night.

His Father had gone ballistic when they’d all gotten home the next morning ‘What did you think you were doing’, ‘how could you have not told me’, ‘You could have been injured or killed’, ‘It was a full moon out, what if Moony had attacked you’, ‘How long have you been sneaking out after your curfew to hunt in the forest’ were some of the highlights from his Dad’s two hour rant at him.

Harry smiled at the memory and said goodnight to his parents and went into his little bedroom, which was between his parents’ room and the Elder’s room, for his protection and safety of course.  

It being August, it was sweltering hot and Harry finally had enough of tossing and turning and he got up to throw open his balcony doors to let in a night breeze. It was just so hot! It was like there was not enough oxygen in the air, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He crawled back into his bed and kicked the duvet off of himself, he considered kicking off his boxer shorts as well, but he decided to keep them on for now as he flipped the pillow over to the cooler side and tried to get some sleep.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was jerking awake as someone touched him, large fingers stroking over his belly and across the strip of skin just above the waistband of his shorts. He sat bolt upright and moved to his headboard, switching on his bedside lamp to show an unfamiliar dominant crouched on his bed with him, drinking in his bared body.

 

“You’re not allowed in here.” Harry told him, more bravely than he felt, but then he was a Gryffindor, they were all about courage and bravery, even if it was false bravado.

 

“I couldn’t help it.” The man said with a distinct purr of lust. “When I saw your doors open, it was like an invitation. Flying up here, coming into your room, it was like something from a romance novel. Brushing aside the curtains and seeing you, naked and pale and sweating on the bed big enough for us both, it’s a sign that we were meant to be together.”

 

“I’m not naked and you creeping into my room in the middle of the night is _not_ a sign that we’re supposed to be together!” Harry said angrily.

 

“It is, you just don’t know it yet. Once I get you with my baby, you’ll think differently.”

 

“That’s not real love though, is it?!” Harry demanded furiously. “That’s the false love caused by my feelings for my baby, not for you.”

 

“That doesn’t really matter to me. I’ll have my children and I’ll have you to spread your legs for me in my bed every night.”

 

“Get away from me!” Harry demanded, groping for his wand on the bedside table.

 

“Your little wand won’t do anything; my scales will protect me from anything you throw at me.”

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he realised that the dominant was telling the truth, his wand was going to be useless to him while this dominant had his scales and wings out, so he pulled his leg back and kicked him right in the chest instead.

Not expecting it, Harry’s foot connected and the dominant rolled over the end of the bed and onto the floor. Harry heard him chuckling darkly from the floor.

 

“Oh, you want to play rough, do you? Well I can do that too.”

 

“Dad!” Harry screamed out. “Dad!”

 

“Don’t bother little boy, I silenced the room while you were still sleeping.”

 

Harry swallowed hard before he stood himself up, keeping his eyes on the crazy dominant. It was obvious what he wanted to do, it was obvious that he had given thought to this because of the silencing ward he’d put up.

He would not go down without a fight, he didn’t care about any pain he might receive, but he was not going to lose out on a family because of this evil fucker who wanted to rape him, impregnate him and steal him as a mate.

Harry blinked and the bastard took advantage of that and moved quicker than quick to pounce on him, Harry just about threw up his arms in time and went sailing into a wall with the bastard on top of him, trying to subdue him, but Harry fought hard and kicked out with the side of his foot, aiming for the shin, knowing that the tibia was a very good place to kick if he wanted to get this bastard to let him go.

He grappled and wrestled with the bigger, larger dominant and tried to fight through the pain of having his back slammed against the wall repeatedly. He let out a wordless scream of rage and suddenly there was another dominant there, pulling the attacking dominant off of Harry and kicking seven shades of shit into him, demanding what he thought he was doing and calling him scum before the absolutely huge, hulking dominant threw him back out of the balcony doors and over the side of the stone wall.

 

“Are you alright?” The huge dominant asked him, turning to face him.

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The dominant nodded. “Scum like that makes me sick. Trying to rape a submissive, sneaking into their bedrooms in the middle of the night. It makes me so angry, there’s no need of it and I won’t stand for it.”

 

Harry blinked and rubbed the dribble of blood from his split lip.

 

“I’m Myron Maddison. Let me go and get your parents.”

 

“It’s okay. Thank you, Myron, I’m Harry. I think I met your brother and sister yesterday.”

 

Myron nodded. “My older brother and sister. There are a few of us.” Myron said with a wry smile.

 

“How did you know to come up to my bedroom?” Harry asked a little suspiciously.

 

“The idiot warded the room, but the balcony doors were still open. I heard everything. It’s a hot night, so I went for a walk outside, likely why he was outside too.”

 

Harry nodded. “I didn’t realise that I’d be attacked if I opened the doors. I just couldn’t get cool or comfortable, so I opened them to try and sleep a little.”

 

“Like I said, some scum bags would take advantage of that, luckily you have dominants like me to protect you.”

 

Harry was about to get angry when Myron winked at him and Harry realised he was having his leg pulled; he huffed and shook his head with a smile.

 

“Let me go and get your parents, they’d want to know about this and I have to tell the Elder what happened with that little scumbag, any dominant who tries to rape a submissive is heavily penalised.”

 

Harry let Myron go and he followed him into the common room where he sat down on a chair and waited, wiping more blood away from his bleeding mouth.

Myron had woken the Elder first, who came out to check on him worriedly before floo calling for security to go and get the unconscious dominant from the grounds.

 

“Harry, this man says you were attacked, what happened?” His Mum asked worriedly, before gasping when she saw his split lip.

 

“Who did this to you?” His Dad demanded, anger burning in his hazel eyes.

 

“Myron took care of him; if he isn’t dead then he’s going to wish he was.” Harry sighed.

 

“What is this Myron doing in your bedroom?” His Dad hissed into the absolutely huge man’s face.

 

“He heard the other idiot attacking me and came to intervene. I left my balcony doors open.”

 

“Why didn’t we hear anything?” His Mum fretted.

 

“He cast a silencing charm on the room, but because he left the balcony doors open too, those in the grounds could hear what was happening and Myron was passing and he heard the fight and came to help me.”

 

His parents just nodded as his Mum came to comfort him and his Dad stood between him and Myron as if he needed protecting from Myron as well. His Mum took out her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and healed his lip in a second.

 

“Thanks Mum.” He said softly as the stinging cut was healed.

 

“Are you alright now, Harry?” Myron asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m fine, thank you for helping me.”

 

Myron nodded and said his goodbyes and left them for the night. Harry watched him go with a smile before he ducked his head.

 

“You don’t actually like that one do you?” His Dad groaned.

 

Harry chuckled. “And if I do? You said I could pick whoever I liked.”

 

“But him?!”

 

“He did just save me from being raped, Dad.”

 

Both his parents swallowed and his Dad came and sat beside him, resting a hand on his leg while his Mum wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They looked pale and shaken; likely from Harry saying so frankly what would have happened to him if Myron hadn’t intervened.

 

“I can’t believe you were attacked and we were right next door.” His Mum said softly. “If Myron hadn’t been passing by…”

 

The three of them shivered.

 

“If I ever get my hands on that little fucker…” His Dad threatened.

 

Harry sighed. “What time is it anyway? I don’t think I got to sleep until two in the morning.”

 

“It’s almost six.” His Mum said softly.

 

“So I’ve had about three hours sleep going back into these damn meetings. Wonderful. Can I have a coffee this morning?”

 

“Okay sweetheart, but only the one, you know too much makes you jittery.”

 

Harry grinned as he remembered exactly how they knew that it made him jittery. An all-nighter when he was fifteen that had been supervised by Sirius, who had let him and his three friends drink pot after pot of coffee while watching eighteen rated action films. Harry was jerking and quivering all over the place the next day with a caffeine overdose.

Harry went to the little kitchenette and boiled the kettle, making himself and his Dad coffee and his Mum a cup of sweet tea.

 

“I think you should get dressed before starting your meetings up again, too.” His Dad said with a smirk.

 

Harry looked down and groaned when he realised that he was still in his boxers, in the excitement and adrenaline rush of the fight, he’d forgotten than he was wearing next to nothing.

 

“I will, I want a shower first though. I feel gross.”

 

“Make sure you eat something too.” His Mum told him.

 

“I will. I think just cereal today would be best, it’s too hot for anything else.”

 

Immediately a bowl of cereal popped up in front of him and Harry chuckled.

 

“Thank you!” He called out, knowing that he could be heard.

 

He ate the simple bowl cereal and finished his coffee before he went to get a shower and to change into something that wasn’t showing off everything he had to offer. Tonight, he was going to get his Dad to cast a cooling charm on his bed, he was not sleeping with those balcony doors open again. He’d more than learnt his lesson.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry sat through another boring morning of meetings, breaking only for lunch, before starting back up with the damn meetings. He didn’t admit it, but he was really hoping to see Myron, but he never, though another one of Myron’s brothers, Cepheus, was at one of his meetings.

 

“I swear I’m going to bash my brain out on this table.” Harry groaned. “They’re so boring! Why do they only want to talk about themselves? When I actually tried to say something that one dominant shushed me! Like I was a stupid child, or a pet or something, I’m not having it!”

 

Harry rested his head back against the chair and curled his legs under himself.

 

“Damn dominants.” He sighed. “At this rate I think I’ll say goodbye to the children and go and find someone that isn’t a Dracken, there’s always adoption right? Or even surrogacy using my partner’s sperm and a donated egg. It’s not like I’d never have children, even if they aren’t mine biologically. I’m sure I’d still love them as if they were my own, I’m not cold or cruel.”

 

Elder Nardovino looked horrified that he’d even suggest such a horrendous thing, but his Mum smiled and his Dad nodded supportively.

 

“If that’s what you want to do, Harry, just make sure that it is. I wouldn’t want you to ever regret this decision when you find you really just want a baby of your own, of your blood, but if you don’t mind, then we can stop these meetings and you can start applying for jobs instead, like you were going to do before you had this inheritance.” His Dad told him.

 

“Perhaps a break.” Elder Nardovino said hurriedly and he got up and rushed out as if the hounds of hell were after him.

 

“I think I broke the Elder.” Harry told his parents with a face pulled into mock shock.

 

His Dad laughed. “He seems a bit…stuffy to me.”

 

Harry laughed as well. “I was hoping to see Myron again; his brothers just don’t live up to him.”

 

James sighed. “I thought that you might like him a little more than you were letting on, do you see yourself with him?”

 

Harry nodded a bit shyly. “So far he’s the only one too.”

 

Elder Nardovino came back into the room fifteen minutes later, while Harry was happily drinking a cup of tea and he had three other Elders with him too. Harry looked at them curiously.

 

“Harry, these are Elders Trintus, Kirrian and Keller.”

 

“Hello.” Harry greeted softly.

 

“Elder Nardovino says that you are considering giving up on your meetings to find love with a non-Dracken.” The one introduced as Elder Keller said.

 

Harry nodded. “That’s right. All these dominants, they’re horrible.”

 

“I admit they have been a little…self-centred, but surely that’s no reason to take such drastic measures.” Elder Nardovino said placatingly.

 

“A little self-centred? I can’t get a word in edgeways and when I can, I get shushed! I’m not doing it anymore, sitting here and listening to person after person waffling about themselves, inflating their achievements and thrusting documents under my nose to prove how many galleons they earn a month, as if I’m in the least bit interested! Then with the attack last night…”

 

“Attack?” The one introduced as Elder Kirrian demanded. “You never said anything about an attack, Christophoros!”

 

“Yeah, some little slug came into my bedroom last night and tried to force me to mate to him. He took a trip over the side of the balcony.” Harry said with a sniff.

 

Elder Kirrian laughed. “Good boy!”

 

“The attack and these horrible people…” Harry shook his head. “I’m starting to think I’d be better off going out and finding love on my own, instead of trying to pick from a little under two hundred people who I may not ever like.”

 

“Would you like to stick out these meetings until you’ve seen all of the dominants?” Elder Trintus asked him.

 

Harry sighed, then shrugged and nodded at the same time. “I don’t know, I suppose I could.” Besides, he hadn’t seen Myron yet, he could at least stick it until he’d had a formal meeting with Myron. It seemed like the huge man was his only choice.

 

“Elders Trintus, Kirrian and Keller are going to be staying with us now Harry, to watch the meetings, is that okay?” Elder Nardovino said.

 

Harry shrugged again. “Do what you like, maybe then you’ll understand how awful these people are.”

 

The next dominant was called in and the Elders were now all sat on a conjured settee on the opposite side to Harry’s parents, but Harry was still in his armchair and still subjected to a boring, mind numbing litany of information about shit that he didn’t care about.

 

“What’s wakeboarding?” Harry asked interestedly as the dominant, Marick, mentioned it in his list of numerous hobbies.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand it.” The dominant sneered at him and just like that Harry’s interest waned and he sat back with a huff. He stuck the interview for about five more minutes before he just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I think this meeting is over.” Harry sighed.

 

“I haven’t told you my job or my salary yet!” Marick complained.

 

“Yeah, I’m really not interested in that, please leave.”

 

“All submissives are interested in money.” The man sneered at him again.

 

“Do me a favour, the door is behind you, fuck off out of it!” Harry snarled, before turning to his parents a little sheepishly. “Sorry Dad, that one slipped out too.”

 

“That’s okay, Harry, if you and your Mother weren’t here, I’d be doing a lot more than swearing at him.” His Dad said while grinding his teeth together furiously.

 

Perry followed Marick out of the door, Hale almost went over the balcony and William would have gone through the window if Harry had cursed him a little more to the left. Sarah was little better, Nicola was as boring as sin and Benny was the worst so far.

 

“I give up.” Harry exclaimed as he collapsed back into his chair. “If being a Dracken means I have to tie myself to someone like that for the rest of my life then I’d rather be barren! What’s worse really? Enduring these _people_ for the rest of my life, living with them and having to put up with them every day and night, but having my own blood children or going out, falling in love, but never having my own children but with the option of adopting or surrogacy, because I know which one I’d rather!”

 

“There has to be one that you like.” Elder Trintus said a little desperately.

 

Harry snorted. “Doesn’t look like it, sorry.”

 

“Do you want to stop for today?” His Dad asked him softly.

 

Harry looked at his watch and shook his head. “No, there’s a few hours left, I might as well try and get as many of them out of the way as I can.”

 

The next one was just as bad as all the others and Harry was seriously getting disheartened when a very handsome man came in that perked up his interest.

 

“Hello, I’m Aneirin; I’m twenty-seven years old.”

 

“I’m Harry, I’m eighteen.” Harry shrugged and was a little lost when Aneirin didn’t launch into a spiel about himself, his work or his achievements.

 

“So where are you living at the moment?” Harry asked, more to break the ice than anything.

 

“I don’t really have a fixed home, I move all over the world for my work with my children.”

 

Harry frowned. “You have children?”

 

Aneirin nodded. “Three of them, a girl and two boys. I was mated before, she died however.”

 

Harry wondered if this was the dominant ‘Aneirin’ who Heaven had gossiped about yesterday, the one who had supposedly killed his mate after she’d given him three children.

 

“How…how did your mate die?” Harry asked softly and as respectfully as possible. His Mother still chastised him for it though.

 

“No, it’s an acceptable question.” Aneirin insisted. “She died in childbirth, bringing our third child into the world, that was four years ago now, so a while back I thought it might be time to get back into the meetings to find another mate, only two years in…I think I made a mistake.”

 

“Do you still love her?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s not that, though I think I’ll always love Lowri, if only for the three beautiful children she gave me, it’s just that all the submissives so far haven’t wanted a man in his late twenties with three kids tagging along.”

 

Harry frowned. “And here’s me thinking the problem is the dominant Drackens, are you saying it’s all Drackens in question? Is it a species thing, or just how they’re brought up?”

 

“What do you mean?” Aneirin asked him curiously.

 

“Well I haven’t liked a single dominant yet, they’re all so…so boring and self-centred, telling me about their hobbies and trophies and their finances, I can’t deal with it and I don’t want any of them as my dominant.”

 

“But Marlow was telling everyone this morning that you’ll be his, that you chose him.”

 

“Who?” Harry asked, looking to his parents with a furrowed brow.

 

Elder Nardovino cleared his throat and looked a little embarrassed. “That’s the name of the dominant who attacked you last night, Harry.”

 

“He attacked you?” Aneirin demanded quickly.

 

Harry just pulled a face. “That idiot isn’t getting anywhere near me. He was thrown over the balcony.” He chuckled a little at that memory.

 

“Why is he still here?” His Father demanded, unable to hold his tongue when he perceived a threat to his son.

 

“Wait…he’s here?” Harry said alarmed.

 

“We believed that you might like to give him a fair chance under different circumstances.” Elder Keller told him.

 

“Give him another…NO! I want him gone, now!” Harry burst out. “How could you have even thought to keep that monster here after what he tried to do to me last night? Do you even understand what it was that he wanted to do to me?”

 

“He is a very wealthy, influential pers…”

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck!” Harry roared. “That monster was going to rape me as I slept! I would never have stayed in this building if I’d thought that he was still here after what he did, are you people insane?”

 

“Come on, Harry. I’m not having you stay here, under the same roof as the man who attacked you.” His Father insisted, standing up and herding Harry into the safety of his arms. “How dare you keep my son’s attacker here! How dare you diminish what he tried to do to my son and reward that evil bastard by trying to set up a meeting between my son and his attempted rapist. My son is right, you are insane and I will not have my Harry here while that beast is still in this building!”

 

“If you’d like you could come and meet my children.” Aneirin offered suddenly.

 

Harry eased his anger down and he smiled at Aneirin. “I’d like that; I don’t think you said, how old are they?”

 

“Seven, six and four.” Aneirin said with a smile. “My brother is watching them at the moment.”

 

“Are you sure it’s alright? I know your children will come first and introducing me to them suddenly could distress them.”

 

“My kids are too curious for that, the only problem might be my little one, he’ll be a little shy at first, but he’ll come out of his shell quickly enough, he meets enough of my business associates that meeting new people just doesn’t bother them anymore.”

 

Harry smiled and while his Father blocked the Elders from following him and told them in plain terms that they would not be coming back until the ‘beast’ was gone, Harry went with Aneirin to meet his family. It was a good sign and Harry really liked Aneirin so far.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry was introduced to Aneirin’s brother Idris and the three little children who were in the room with him. The oldest, a girl, looked at him intently. She looked absolutely lovely in a white summer dress and a matching headband that was holding her long, jet black hair out of her face, her bright blue eyes narrowed on him immediately.

The littlest boy, dressed in tiny shorts and a tiny tee shirt, dived for his Father’s legs and hid behind him, Harry could just see a little hand that was clutched into the front of Aneirin’s trousers.

 

“Nasta.” Aneirin chuckled. “Come on out.”

 

“Daddy, whose this?” The girl, Angharad, Harry remembered, asked her Father.

 

“This is Harry, sweetheart and his Mummy and Daddy.”

 

“Have you…you know, already?” Idris asked.

 

Aneirin shook his head. “No, there was a problem at the halls so I invited Harry and his parents over to see the kids.”

 

Idris nodded and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He was a very handsome man Harry noticed, but his Dracken could tell that he was a human, unlike his brother Aneirin, who his Dracken liked much better.

 

“Please sit down, ignore the kids, they’re crazy.” Idris said, the two older children turned on him immediately exclaiming that they weren’t crazy, that he was the crazy one.

 

Harry did as he was asked, but was surprised when the middle boy immediately stopped jumping on his Uncle and came to climb onto his lap and peered up at him.

 

“You have pretty eyes.” The boy informed him. “I want them.”

 

Aneirin groaned and rubbed his forehead with a hand while Idris just burst out laughing.

 

“He doesn’t actually mean he wants your eyes, he wants the same colour.” Aneirin insisted. “Sanex likes pretty colours.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Harry said with a smile as he supported Sanex without making it seem like he was, he doubted the six year old wanted anyone helping him when he was six years old.

 

“I’ll get us tea.” Idris said as he swung his legs down and swaggered out of the room.

 

“How old is your brother?” Lily asked politely.

 

“Twenty-four, he’s a pain really, but you can’t pick your brothers.” Aneirin said with a smile.

 

“How many brothers do you have?” Harry asked as he bounced a giggling Sanex on his knee.

 

“Only Idris, I have a younger sister too, Nerys, she’s twenty-two.”

 

Harry felt really comfortable and relaxed, despite the fact that Sanex pushed himself off of his lap to go and play with his sister on the floor. Idris came back with tea and, just as Aneirin had said, Nasta came out from his hiding place, if burying his face in his Father’s neck was a hiding place that was, soon after and he settled quickly and he seemed absolutely fine as he nibbled a biscuit from the plate brought in with the tea.

Harry didn’t notice the time flying past as he spoke to Aneirin, he only became aware when the kids started whining that they were hungry and that it was dinner time.

 

“I better get this lot fed.” Aneirin said with a loving smile as his children huddled around him demanding food.

 

“We’ll get out of your hair.” Lily said with a smile. “Thank you for a lovely afternoon.”

 

“Say goodbye to Harry.” Aneirin said to his children.

 

The three little children rushed to him and hugged his legs and his waist, saying goodbye, but what made Harry laugh was that Idris crawled to him on his knees and did the same before crawling back to his brother and demanding food.

 

Harry chuckled and said goodbye and then he found himself back in his home and feeling a little bereft.

 

“I can tell by your face that you definitely like him.” James said, nudging his son.

 

Harry smiled, but he couldn’t hide the blush that rushed up his face.

 

“Yes, I did like him. The three children too.” Harry said. “I hope he liked me too.”

 

“He invited you to his home to meet his children.” His Father told him encouragingly. “People don’t do that for people they don’t like.”

 

Harry smiled and he bounced a little, taking encouragement from his Father’s words. “I want to send him a letter. I’m going to send him a letter.” Harry decided and he rushed off to his bedroom, leaving his laughing parents behind him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

A week later and Harry was back in the Counsel halls, the idiot who had attacked him, Marlow, was no longer there after a very furious fight with the Elders on his right to be there, which he had promptly lost when a bit of back and forth between the Elders and Harry had revealed that Harry would never consent to mating to him, ever.

In that time Harry had exchanged a number of letters with Aneirin and had even been on a lunch date with him and the three kids, who had been shy and a little quiet at the start, but had soon come out of their shells. Harry had even carried little Nasta when the poor boy had complained that he was tired and had asked Harry to pick him up and carry him.

When Harry had arrived back at the halls, he’d demanded another meeting with Aneirin and the Elders had shared a look with one another, but had done as he’d asked.

Halfway through that, where Harry didn’t want their conversation to end, he realised something that made his heart beat faster. He wanted Aneirin. He wanted him and all that came with him, even the three little kids who he’d started to become attached to.

 

“I think we can stop here.” Harry interrupted softly, ducking his head a little in embarrassment.

 

“You don’t like Aneirin?” Elder Nardovino asked in surprise. It seemed the Elders had placed their last hope on Aneirin.

 

“No, I do like him.” Harry said quickly. “I think…I think I’d like him as my mate. If he’d like me as well.”

 

Aneirin smiled at him. “I’d like that, Harry, I really would.”

 

“Have you bonded?” Elder Trintus asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve bonded before.” He said sarcastically.

 

“I believe we have, I’m not just saying that either.” Aneirin insisted. “I remember my first bonding and though Harry and I had a slow, easy connection, there is still something there.”

 

“Does that mean I’ll have a heat period soon?” Harry questioned.

 

The Elders and Aneirin nodded and Harry gulped. He’d read a lot about the heat periods, but he was still a little nervous about it. He was slightly reassured that his first heat period would be with Aneirin, who was an experienced man after all, but not by much, he was still dreading it and wanting it to be over already, yet it came with a heady thrill of anticipation and eagerness, he was after all an eighteen year old man and he was still a virgin, because the Elders had well and truly put the fear of god into him about not sleeping with any non-Dracken, so he hadn’t. Not that he’d really had much time while maintaining his incredibly high grades, but he’d had a few kisses and one poor girl had tried to fumble him with a hand down his boxers when he was seventeen, but they’d both just felt awkward and Harry had been unable to climax.

He was curious and eager to know what real sex felt like, what touching and caressing in the right way felt like and he really, really wanted that with Aneirin.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry hadn’t moved in with Aneirin per se, as he’d found out that the house he’d been to before was Idris’, not Aneirin’s, but Aneirin hadn’t been lying, he had no house, he stayed in hotels all over the world as he travelled for his business and he took his children with him.

Harry had been invited on one of these trips and he’d gotten to share a room with Aneirin while Nasta and Sanex shared a double bed and Angharad had a single bed in her own room.

They hadn’t done anything in that bed…well, that was a barefaced lie, they had touched and kissed and petted at one another, but Harry hadn’t felt confident enough to lie there and have sex with Aneirin when the kids could come in at any moment, so they’d left it just short of actual sex as they’d slipped to sleep, Harry safely cocooned in Aneirin’s arms.

Of course it was dealing with the children that was the hardest for Harry, he hadn’t had much contact with babies before, in fact he was still the baby of the family at eighteen, so he was woefully unprepared as he helped Nasta cut up the watermelon cubes he’d asked for after his breakfast of unsweetened porridge, tried to keep Sanex in his seat as the six year old wriggled and twisted and tried to get under the table and fending off Angharad’s probing questions. Of course the biggest problem he had was the language barrier, he’d never thought of himself as stupid, but then he’d never even thought of learning a second language, he only knew English, but Aneirin and his three children kept having conversations over his head in Welsh, a language that sounded like utter gibberish while they choked around a hardboiled sweet stuck in their throats. Little Nasta even knew French, Polish and Spanish. He was FOUR!

Harry kept in regular correspondence with his parents, who worried like hell for him, naturally, as this was technically his first ever attempt at ‘flying the nest’ and because he was a Dracken and had a mate now, it wasn’t likely that he’d ever be going back either.

Aneirin went to meet with his business associates and Harry was left with three anxious, very energetic kids who wanted to go out and explore. So Harry took Nasta’s tiny hand, kept a sharp eye on Sanex and kept Angharad close as he took them out, his heart beating nervously in his chest, after all, these weren’t his kids, if anything at all happened to them…he swallowed, he wouldn’t think like that, nothing would happen, how much trouble could three kids be anyway? Some Drackens had hundreds of kids and they dealt with it alright.

Harry was overall glad that Aneirin’s business had taken him to New Zealand and not somewhere that didn’t speak the lone language that Harry knew as he listened to the man shouting and cursing at him after Sanex had walked on his ‘artwork’ it looked like toddler graffiti to Harry, but he didn’t point that out to the raving man. Honestly it was his fault for doing his artwork on the floor, Sanex was a six year old boy, he was going to run all over the place.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Sanex insisted tearfully as he clung to Harry’s leg. Nasta had long since disappeared behind Harry for protection.

 

“Right, I’ve heard enough.” Harry snapped as he looked up from Sanex’s crumpled, upset face. “It’s your fault for leaving your ‘priceless’ artwork all over the floor! He’s a child, there are children all around here, if you didn’t want to run the risk of something happening to them then you should have stayed at home or gone to a proper studio. I will not let you pin the blame for your lack of thought on a six year old boy! Good day.”

 

Harry swiped Nasta up into his arms and took hold of Sanex’s hand, making sure Angharad was still with him, he stormed off at a steady pace in one direction until he felt he was far enough away from the idiots.

It was by pure luck that Harry found the secluded field with the play park in it.

 

“Can we go and play? Please.” Nasta begged him, his hazel-gold-green eyes wide and imploring.

 

Harry smiled and put him down. “Okay, but only for an hour or so and be careful!” He shouted after them as all three cheered and ran full pelt towards the playground.

 

Harry followed after them and took note of who else was in the park, there weren’t that many, which was surprising as it was a clear day, it was almost September, and granted it was the Winter months in this part of the world, but it was hardly woolly hat and gloves cold, or at least he didn’t think it was as he didn’t even have a jacket on.

He made sure he knew exactly where his three young charges were at all times, particularly Nasta, as the youngest, but the little boy was charging around the playground, climbing everything with only a slight stumble here or there, but absolutely no hesitance or fear.

Harry took several photographs for Aneirin with the camera he’d brought on the trip with him, just like a tourist, but he still didn’t care.

An hour passed and then two before the kids started coming to him for the snacks he was carrying in the bag slung over his shoulder, it was then that he thought it was best they were getting back for dinner.

 

“Come on you three!” He called out. “Sanex, Angharad! Come on.” He called again as Nasta immediately rushed to him and held his arms up.

 

Harry smiled and picked him up, marvelling at the change from the very shy boy who had hidden from him automatically the first several times that he’d visited.

Angharad had a hold of Sanex’s hand and they trotted over him and Harry took Sanex’s other hand, leading them away from the park and back to their hotel, which Harry had made double sure he had memorised the name and location of. He still got lost though and with three hungry, now tired, children as well, he was forming a headache.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m usually good with directions.” He insisted.

 

“No, you’re lost.” Angharad told him with a frown. “I want Daddy.”

 

“I know sweetheart, I’m trying to get us back. Damn my anger issues, storming off from that idiot artist, I lost my way.”

 

Harry doubled back and went a different way, the direction he’d been certain the hotel wasn’t in, and low and behold, Harry started seeing familiar monuments, he huffed. “Of course it was the one way I thought it wasn’t.” He muttered to himself.

 

When the hotel came into view, he almost cheered. He got the kids in and up to their room, where Aneirin was sat doing paperwork, trying to look calm, but Harry could see the edge of tension in his face. He swallowed. Maybe he hadn’t been allowed to take the kids out of the hotel?

 

“There you are! I was worried.” He said as he hugged Angharad and Sanex as they rushed to him with their arms outstretched. Nasta struggled to be put down and Harry bent to do so and he rushed to his Father too, Harry smiled at them, but he was worried and nervous about what was going to happen next.

 

“Go and get washed up for dinner, all three of you, you’re filthy. You can tell me what you did over dinner.”

 

The three kids all hurried off to the bathroom and once they were alone Harry found himself crushed to a chest.

 

“I was so worried!”

 

“Why? I didn’t take them that far, I promise; I just got a little lost on the way back.”

 

“About you!” Aneirin told him, taking away Harry’s nerves and anxiety and making him confused instead.

 

“Why me? I thought you were worried about the kids, I didn’t ask permission to take them out and…”

 

“Permission? Why would you need permission? It was a given that they’d want to explore the area, it’s what they always do when in a new place. I was worried because our bond is new and we haven’t had a heat period yet. In this stage any new dominant could take you away from me.” Aneirin said as he hugged him closer.

 

Harry smiled and relaxed as he realised he wasn’t in trouble for taking the kids out and that Aneirin’s worry was for their incomplete bond, not for his lack of parenting skills. He cuddled closer and inhaled Aneirin’s scent, feeling happy and warm.

 

“Stop cwtching and go wash up!” Angharad’s voice broke through their cuddling fest and they broke apart slowly to see the three kids watching them.

 

Aneirin raised a black eyebrow at his daughter. “What was that young lady?”

 

Angharad looked a little sheepish and she shuffled her feet. “We’re hungry Daddy, really, really hungry.”

 

Aneirin smiled. “Come on then, let’s go down to eat, Harry and I already washed up.”

 

“Looked more like you were cwtching.” Sanex grumbled as he almost bounced his way down to the hotel restaurant.

 

Harry and Aneirin shared a look as they followed the kids down to a free table and they all ordered for themselves, except for Nasta, who ducked his head and wouldn’t answer the waiter. Harry slipped down and whispered into his ear, asking him what he wanted and when Nasta pointed to the menu, Harry read it out to the waiter before retaking his seat, sliding his gaze to Aneirin when he placed a hand on his leg and squeezed. Aneirin was smiling at him.

 

“What?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Nothing, I’m just so glad that you’re so good with them. It makes me feel more relaxed and less stressed to know that you like them and that they like you.”

 

Harry smiled. “Of course I like them, they’re very easy to love and they’re good kids.”

 

“Yeah, they are and they like you too.”

 

“How do you know?” Harry asked a little unsurely.

 

Aneirin snorted. “Do you think they’d talk to you, listen to you or interact with you if they didn’t like you? You should have seen them with Idris’ last girlfriend, the three of them completely stonewalled her, they even started speaking just in Welsh so she was the only one who couldn’t understand them. I made the mistake of letting her babysit them for an evening as Idris, Nerys and I went out with our parents to celebrate their anniversary. We came back late to find all three kids still up and her in tears sat halfway up the stairs. She finished with Idris a week later.”

 

“So they do like me.” Harry said with a grin.

 

“They really, really like you.” Aneirin told him and Harry beamed widely.

 

He was very happy to dive into the conversation, telling Aneirin about the so called artist, about the playground and the photos he’d taken, Aneirin smiled at all four of them as they conversed with one another too over their meal, he finally had another little family again instead of the broken one left behind after Lowri’s death. He’d never forget her nor stop loving her, but he could see himself loving Harry very, very easily as he took his place alongside her, never behind or in front of her and never on top of her, but beside her. He knew that she would have wanted him to be happy again and Harry was kind and caring to their children, they would not be forgotten or replaced when he and Harry had children together, Harry wouldn’t exclude them, never and Lowri would have wanted someone like Harry to be there for their babies. He was sure of it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry’s heat period came exactly when Aneirin had told him it would, give or take a day. Aneirin had been watching him closely and watching his eating habits and the moment he had switched from meat to grains, he’d known his heat period was getting close, when Harry had gone from purely grains to fruits and vegetables as well; he’d warned Idris and had started setting up accommodation for the kids for several days.

When Harry had started eating just fruit and vegetables, that was when they knew his heat period was imminent, he was on two month heat cycles it seemed.

Harry had barely gone to bed when his first ever heat period hit him. He’d literally crawled into the bed while Aneirin was in the shower and he’d had a flush of heat warm his entire body. He frowned and touched his face and neck, he felt overly warm, so he’d taken off his pyjama top and left just the bottoms on as he snuggled into the bed.

He’d soon found himself uncomfortably hot and he’d kicked the duvet back off of himself, he knew then what was happening and he tried to call out for Aneirin, but all that came out was a ragged moan.

He twisted on the sheets and panted, the sweat was beading all over his body as he rolled, he was far, far too hot. He kicked off his pyjama bottoms and then his boxer shorts, leaving himself bare on the sheets, but still he was too hot, his mind started slipping to his baser, more instinctual brain and he lay on the bed, touching his sweat soaked body, feeling how very sensitive it was and then the haze dropped over him, he called out to Aneirin in a guttural part roar, part purr and his mate was just there, soaking wet from his disturbed shower, dripping water onto their bed, his skin and muscles slick with moisture, his hair plastered down to his head, but Harry didn’t care as Aneirin caught him up into his arms and moved him around, holding him still, pinning him down, before sliding into him with one thrust and his breath caught on a gasp in his throat at that first penetration.

He moved slowly, testing against his mate on top of him, pushing his hips back up into his mate, feeling the initial sensations fade away under the pleasure.

They didn’t stop, he orgasmed and his mate flooded his insides, but they didn’t stop, his mate didn’t even pull out of him, he just rested on him and once they’d gotten their breath back a little, they started again, then again and again and again. They barely stopped for a break and his mate did not pull out of him once.

He began to feel weak and tired, achy and drained, but his mate didn’t let up, he just continued to fuck him in a haze of pheromones and lust.

He didn’t know when it stopped or how long it had even been, but one minute he was laying on the bed, letting his mate do as he pleased, the next he was blinking open his eyes and shifting on the bed. He barely remembered the heat period; he had flashes of Aneirin on top of him, of mindless pleasure and his body aching.

He slipped himself out of the bed. The sheets were clean and fresh, his body was clean and pink, every inch felt scrubbed clean, but hell was he sore, so fucking sore.

He heard Sanex laughing and he smiled as he settled back down on the bed. The kids were home, which meant he’d probably been asleep for a few days.

The door creaked open and a little head popped around it, peering curiously into the room.

 

“Hello Nasta.” Harry croaked out, his throat raw.

 

“Daddy said you were sleeping, but I wanted to come and see you, Anga said it’s been over two weeks since we’ve seen you.”

 

“Come here, squirt.” Harry said tiredly, half-heartedly lifting his arm in invitation.

 

Nasta needed no more encouragement as he hefted himself up onto the bed and snuggled into Harry, the duvet separating them, which Harry was grateful for as he was naked under the duvet.

 

“I missed you a lot. Anga says it’s because you play with us and make us laugh.”

 

Harry smiled and held that tiny body closer. “I missed you too, all three of you.” He lied. He couldn’t remember enough of the last several days to have missed anyone, to him it felt like he hadn’t been anywhere, but to the three kids, missing their Dad for ten days would have seemed like a lifetime, especially after being with him practically every day for the last four years.

 

Harry dozed in and out of consciousness, Nasta napping in his arms, at least until he heard hissing. He opened his eyes and peered around the room.

 

“Nasta?! Where are you?” Aneirin was hissing outside the door as quietly as he could.

 

“Nyerin.” Harry slurred out.

 

He heard his mate sighing and the door opened. He did a double take when he saw Nasta cuddled up with him. He let out a bigger sigh and shook his head.

 

“I should have known. All he’s been asking since he came home is where you are, you’re his new best friend.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

“How are you feeling? I tried to let you sleep as long as you needed, it seems you’re still a little tired.”

 

“I’m okay, sore and achy, but I’m okay.” Harry said with a smile as Nasta nuzzled in tighter to him, woken slightly from his sleep by their talking.

 

“Come on big boy.” Aneirin said as he lifted Nasta up into his arms and the sleepy four year old rolled over in his Father’s arms and snuggled into his chest. “I’ll go and put him to bed and then I’ll come back, don’t move.”

 

Harry grinned as he rested his head back against the pillow and rested until Aneirin came back into the room and lifted him up like he had Nasta and carried him into the bathroom.

It was only as his belly was crunched up that he realised exactly how much he really needed to use the bathroom. He struggled in Aneirin’s arms and his mate chuckled as he all but fell into the toilet in his need to empty his bladder. He didn’t even care that Aneirin was there, watching him, he just wanted the awful, agonising pressure gone from his bladder.

 

“Oh that’s so much better!” Harry groaned.

 

Aneirin chuckled again. “I’ll bet, you haven’t had a piss in thirteen days.”

 

Harry smiled. “It feels like heaven.”

 

Aneirin let him wash his hands before helping him to dress himself in comfy pyjamas and then leading him out to the living room of the hotel. He eased himself down onto the settee and gritted his teeth as Sanex and Angharad decided to leap on him and cuddle in, exclaiming how much they’d missed him and reminded him that he’d promised to bake ‘real’ cakes with them. Apparently they’d never baked real cakes from scratch before. It was a very fond part of Harry’s childhood, remembering standing on a stool next to his Mum in the kitchen, his own little apron on as he ‘helped’ her make cakes. He wanted to share that with Angharad, Sanex and Nasta too.

One thing was for certain though. He had to convince Aneirin to find a permanent home that they could live in, he wanted the kids to be settled, to have one fixed abode, a family home, plus he needed a familiar, safe place to nest in, he could hardly nest for a couple of months in a hotel after all, though he was sure he’d drive Aneirin crazy if he tried.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry settled so easily with the Delericey family, but it came all too soon where he had to go back to the Counsel halls to find his grounding mate. He’d known it was coming, but he really didn’t want to leave the kids when he was getting so used to them and they him. In fact he hated it as they cried and pleaded with him not to go, Aneirin too, who refused to leave him on his own, despite Harry insisting his parents would be there too. Aneirin refused to leave his new submissive mate who was potentially pregnant with his fourth child.

Harry endured the meetings, but he’d set them up differently, this time he had a settee and he reclined, happily relaxed, on Aneirin, who wrapped him up with an arm around his shoulders as he listened to the spew of hobbies, awards, achievements, salaries, monthly wages, luxurious properties…he was bored stiff.

 

“Are you sure I can’t just keep Aneirin?” Harry asked.

 

“You heard the Elder, Harry.” His Mother told him patiently. “You need a grounding mate to be completely happy and healthy, that’s what we want for you.”

 

Harry sighed. “I know, I know, but this seems hopeless! Aneirin was the only decent man here and I already have him as a mate, I can’t pick him twice.”

 

“How about Myron?” His Father asked. “You liked him.”

 

Harry frowned. “Hmm, I did. I forgot him when I found Aneirin. He did save me that night as well; I suppose it couldn’t hurt to ask him to come in, can it? He has to be better than his brother Cassander. What do you think?” He asked Aneirin.

 

“I think that sounds like a plan.” Aneirin said, kissing his forehead.

 

Harry smiled. “Okay, get Myron in here then. I’ll see if I can stand him for more than five minutes when he’s not saving me from beasts.”

 

Aneirin tensed, but that was the only indication he gave of hearing again about Harry almost being raped, he hated being reminded of it. He relaxed again quickly enough.

Harry smiled as the formidable hulk of a man came into the room to join them, forcing himself into the, now tiny seeming, armchair.

 

“Hi Myron.” Harry said, suddenly shy.

 

“Hello again Harry. Aneirin, it’s good to see you.”

 

“You too, Myron.”

 

“You two know one another?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“We’ve known one another for a while now and Myron is rapidly making a name for himself in his Father’s company. We have often worked together.”

 

Harry was happy enough to let Myron and Aneirin talk and joke to one another casually over his head, the air was relaxed and Myron didn’t once slip in how much he made or how ‘important’ he was. Harry liked that.

 

“Do you want to break for lunch, Harry?” His Father asked.

 

Harry considered that and then he smiled. “I want to go out for lunch, with Aneirin and Myron.”

 

“We have to accompany you, Harry.” Elder Trintus said quickly.

 

“Do you have to sit at the same table?” Harry asked with a frown.

 

“No, not at the same table.”

 

“Then that’s fine.”

 

“Do you want the kids there?” Aneirin asked.

 

“That’s up to you.” Harry said. “If you feel comfortable with them joining us, then I’d love for them to, you know that. I love those little buggers.”

 

“Myron has met them a few times before when we were doing business together, you know I often take them with me.”

 

“How old is the little boy now? Nasta.”

 

“He’s four now. Sanex is six and Anga is seven, though her birthday is rapidly coming up. Three weeks, damn the time flies.”

 

Harry smiled. He’d already gotten her, her present. He knew she was going to love it because she’d mentioned before that she’d wanted it and after making sure it was alright with Aneirin, he’d bought it for her.

Harry got big cuddly cwtches when Aneirin arrived at the restaurant with Idris and the kids. Myron scowled at Idris who had started on poking and picking at him the minute they saw one another. Harry got the feeling that Myron did not approve of Idris’ behaviour and Idris didn’t care and instead amplified his behaviour just to annoy Myron.

Of course Harry grinned when Nasta hid behind Aneirin when he first saw Myron, but again he was surprised that Sanex climbed onto Myron’s lap and happily started chatting away at him. He wondered if Sanex had ever had stranger anxiety or if he just felt safe and secure enough to act this way because his Father was there.

They settled down, ordered their food, Nasta who was sat next to Harry, pointed at what he wanted from the menu and Harry ordered it for him and they enjoyed a relaxed, happy meal, listening to the children chatter and tell them about the pictures they’d drawn or the games they’d played. It was adorable and Harry enjoyed every moment of it as he asked questions to Myron about his life, definitely not about his hobbies, any trophies he might have had or his income. He’d had enough talks of that to last him a lifetime.

When it was time to say goodbye, Harry was sad to see Myron leave. He’d liked him and despite his mature, no nonsense outlook on everything, Harry had enjoyed himself and he’d happily imagined them as a proper family, just the three of them and the three, maybe four, kids out for a lunch at a restaurant, just like normal. It made him feel all fuzzy inside as he carried a sleepy Nasta out of the restaurant and slipped his arm through Aneirin’s elbow for him to Apparate them back home, or rather back to Idris’ home. They really needed their own place.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry ignored all the other dominants in favour of Myron, something which they really didn’t like as they knew that he was looking for a grounding mate, which essentially came down to him needing his last mate and they knew they were going to miss out if he chose Myron over them.

But still, he paid a lot of attention to Myron, spoke to him at length about the important things and then realised that no one was going to turn around and tell him that he’d found his mate, that it was up to him to tell them and with that in mind, he just blurted out that he wanted Myron to be his grounding mate…right in the middle of lunch, with all the Elders, Myron, Aneirin and his parents there.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, he could feel the blush crawling from his cheeks down his neck and then further when he heard everyone, even Aneirin, laughing at him.

 

“I’m going to go and jump off of the roof now.” Harry said quietly.

 

Aneirin kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

 

“No need for that, Harry. It’s alright, I think you just took us all by surprise with the rapid topic change, but I would say that finding your dominants is always on your mind, isn’t it?”

 

Harry nodded. “Since I turned sixteen really, but I could push it away easily when I had school and Quidditch to occupy my mind, but since graduating and turning eighteen, finding my dominant hasn’t ever been that far from my mind and when I mated to you, knowing I had a time limit to find my next mate…it sort of put an edge of urgency on everything.”

 

“You’re not just picking Myron because you feel panicked, are you?” His Dad asked him quickly, and sternly.

 

Harry immediately shook his head. “No, you know I liked Myron before I’d even met Aneirin. I still like him and we get on well, Myron and Aneirin get on well and the kids like him. That’s what matters to me, so I want Myron to be my grounding mate, if you’d like to that is.”

 

“I really wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t.” Myron told him with a smile.

 

Harry’s grin was a hundred kilowatts and he could feel it hurting his cheeks, but he still didn’t care as he shyly stood and gave Myron a chaste, very shy kiss to the cheek, which made him chuckle deeply.

 

“It’s been a pleasure helping you, Harry.” Elder Keller told him.

 

“Thank you for all of your help.” Harry replied. “I wouldn’t have known where to start without your help.”

 

His Mum beamed in pride as the Elders praised how polite and respectful he was and his Dad just grinned proudly. Harry smiled, he liked pleasing his parents and he liked making them happy and proud, they weren’t too happy that he was going to make them grandparents at the tender age of thirty-nine, but it made Sirius deliriously happy and he’d taken to calling his Dad Granddad James, depending on what mood he was in this could garner a laugh or two, a happy smile, or several hexes. He’d also called his Mum, Nana Lily, but never within her hearing range.

Harry looked down at his belly and wondered, not for the first time either, if he had actually made his parents grandparents, if he was actually a budding Mother as he sat here with conversations passing over the top of his head. He didn’t know if he wanted to be pregnant or if he didn’t, but his Dracken was overshadowing everything by pumping him with happy hormones at the idea of being pregnant with his mate’s baby. It made a very nice difference from the burning rage it had been for the past two years while he’d pushed off his meetings and the inevitable first baby.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry was very happy. They didn’t need a house anymore, because Myron already had one and he had all but dragged them into it when Harry had tentatively asked if they could live there.

The kids were still at their Uncle Idris’ at the moment, as Myron’s house was definitely not child proof and he even had a floor level cupboard filled with bottles of Firewhiskey, some of which were very easy to open. Aneirin had gone mad when he’d seen the amount of Firewhiskey Myron had in his house and Harry had counted at least fifteen bottles when Aneirin had tipped them all down the sink and threw away the bottles. Myron hadn’t said a word as he watched Aneirin pouring away what had to have been a very expensive stockpile of Ogden’s finest vintage aged Firewhiskey, but he’d had a strange sort of smile on his face that Harry thought was rather odd.

Between moving in, settling down, making sure the kids were calm and comfortable and not at all uncomfortable in the new house, planning, preparing and then holding Angharad’s eighth birthday party, everything sort of slipped into a routine, where Myron and Aneirin left in the mornings for work, leaving Harry to take care of Anga, Nex and Nasta, winging most of it, as he was still in the ‘learning curve’ of childcare, Aneirin would sometimes come home in the afternoons, Myron sometimes popped in for lunch, but Harry wouldn’t really have time to sit down and speak to them until the evening and that was if Myron’s work didn’t run late to where he sometimes didn’t come home until well after midnight.

Like before, when he showed signs of his heat being imminent, Aneirin explained to the kids what was going to happen, though obviously not giving them any details, before he packed them off to their Aunt Nerys this time, as Idris was away on work related business in Sweden.

It had been two months since his last heat with Aneirin and since then, well their sex life hadn’t exactly been rabid, not with Aneirin’s work and the three kids, but they had had a sex life, so Harry was a little more confident and a little more comfortable with the idea, it’s just…well, Myron was huge…everywhere.

The first time he’d seen Myron without clothes on, he’d stared until his mates’ laughter had broken through his transfixed gaze and he’d coloured up and gone shy. At least until Myron had taken his hand and put it on that huge piece of his anatomy and helped Harry touch and stroke it, then curiosity and lust had taken over.

Now as Harry climbed into bed, he’d reached the point where exactly two months ago, he’d fallen into his heat period, only it never came. He frowned and bit his lip, looking at the clock. He was sure that this was the time his heat had come two months ago, he and Aneirin had watched the end of that film, had come up at eleven and Aneirin had gone for a shower while Harry had changed for bed. He’d climbed in to the bed and that was when his heat had hit him, only it was half elven now.

 

“My…my heat is today, isn’t it?” He asked a little unsurely as Aneirin climbed into the bed and pulled him close, Myron did the same on the other side of him.

 

“Yes, why do you…Harry, your heat won’t hit at exactly the same time, love.”

 

“It won’t?” He asked, some tension in his body draining away at that.

 

“No, it could hit you in a minute, in the next hour, in the morning or tomorrow night, we just know that it will hit some when in the next twenty-four hours.”

 

Harry let out a breath and nodded, feeling much more reassured now as he snuggled down in the bed.

 

“Did you find those Christmas decorations?” Aneirin asked Myron.

 

Myron grunted. “Some of them might be useless; they’ve been in that attic since my Aunt Catherine gave them to me when I moved in. Apparently no house should be without Christmas decorations, even though I always went home for Christmas.”

 

“I’ll take the kids out after this heat period now and I’ll let them pick some that they like.” Harry said sleepily.

 

Aneirin laughed. “You’ll be buying out half the shop’s Christmas stock if you do.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry said. “If they want to plaster every inch of the house in tinsel and baubles, I say let them. Christmas is all about the kids, let them have their fun, it’s only for a few weeks.”

 

“They’re excited enough as it is.” Aneirin said with a happy smile. “And with you baking all sorts of Christmas treats…well I think you’re their new favourite person. Thank you for letting them help with your gingerbread house, even if they did ruin it.”

 

Harry snorted, keeping his eyes closed. “I only made it for them, it wasn’t ruined, it’s just unique. It’s special, handmade and they were so happy to help decorate it. I wasn’t going to slap their wrists and tell them not to touch it, I wanted them to cover it in icing and smarties and edible glitter, it’s why I made it in the first place, it was something that we could do together.”

 

“Helps that it tasted so good too.” Myron rumbled.

 

“You better have been eating the spare parts and not the actual house.” Harry warned.

 

“I was. Nasta brought me a bit that he’d also decorated just by himself, I was assured. Looked like he’d dipped it in the icing bowl and threw sprinkles on it, but it tasted wonderful.”

 

“That’s exactly what he did.” Harry said with a smile. “I had to throw away the plate of sprinkles after that and get more because he’d left globs of icing all over it and they were all stuck together. Naturally Angharad’s section of the house is the neatest; she put some thought into it. Sanex just covered his section in as many sweets as he could find, he even used the left over squares of cooking chocolate when my back was turned.”

 

His mates both laughed sleepily and they lapsed into silence, it was a few weeks until Christmas, they’d been shopping like crazy to get the kids everything they wanted and they were going to decorate Myron’s house as soon as this heat period was over, this Christmas was going to be magical, in more ways than one.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry’s heat hit him just before midday and he was naked, spread eagled on the tiled kitchen floor, trying to cool himself down, when his mates reached him after his call.

Aneirin was the one who got to him first and he pushed his way inside his body, Myron was half a heartbeat behind him and just pushed himself into Aneirin, who reacted much like Harry did, throwing his head back and spreading his legs wider to make more room.

Harry wrapped himself around his mates and moved his hips to meet his mate’s as the red haze descended on his mind again. He didn’t think, he didn’t need to as Aneirin finished within him and rolled off to make way for Myron, who as his top dominant had the right to dominate the both of them.

He growled as his top dominant pushed into him and he wrapped himself around his mate, clamping his legs closed as much as he could around the thick waist of his mate and he clenched his claws into his mate’s back, feeling the pinch of claws at his hips from the mate above him.

He moved with his mates, as they took him in turn, sometimes one of them taking the other as he was fucked as well, but he stayed on his back, his wings cushioning him from the hard tile, and he whined whenever he felt he wasn’t getting enough of his mates’ attentions.

Like the last time, he started feeling weak and drained as his mates carried on, switching over and with the both of them, there was no break for him, just a few minutes between as his dominants’ kissed and shifted around one another or even rarer, when they moved him to a different position or to a different room.

He let them do as they pleased, growling and whining when he felt that he hadn’t been filled in a while, digging his claws in when they still didn’t respond and then after they still didn’t fill him, he let out a cry and sunk his fangs into the nearest body part he could find. That got his mates’ attention and he was happily filled again, despite his waning energy and the lack of ability to feel his lower body.

The red haze swallowed everything and days passed slowly and they were all tired at the end, where they just collapsed and slept, all cuddled together in a big, messy pile of sweaty bodies covered in cum.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry woke up slowly, lethargically and he groaned as he shifted himself and realised that it had set off a chain reaction where he consciously noticed that he really, really needed the bathroom right now.

He fell out of the bed, caught his foot on Myron’s ugly rug and stumbled forward a few steps where he stubbed his toe on the leg of the bed before he made it to the bathroom and promptly slipped on a piece of cellophane left on the bathroom floor. It was a wonder he’d ever made it to the bathroom in time, but he’d started weeing before he’d reached the toilet, unable to hold himself back any longer, though luckily not enough to have caused an accident, but enough so that he knew he wanted a shower before he did anything else.

 

“Are you slaughtering a herd of elephants up here?” Myron asked as Harry was just starting the water for the shower.

 

“I really, really needed the bathroom.” Harry told him.

 

“Are you alright? Did you fall?”

 

“I fell twice and stubbed my toe.”

 

“You fell over? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, stop worrying; stubbing my toe hurt the worst. Oh, there’s a piece of cellophane on the floor, I slipped on that, can you pick it up please?”

 

“Your foot found this tiny edge of cellophane and it was enough to send you to the floor hard enough to shake the lights downstairs?” Myron asked incredulously.

 

“Piss off!” Harry replied.

 

“Watch your language.”

 

“Hand me a mirror so I can see my mouth better, then.” Harry retorted sarcastically.

 

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Harry.” Myron told him.

 

“At least I have some form of wit, unlike you.”

 

Myron snorted and left and Harry sunk down in the shower, his trembling legs unable to hold him up and he reclined back against the bath and let the water rain down on his aching legs.

Hands were touching him and he jerked awake to peer blearily at Aneirin, who was smiling at him.

 

“We were worried when you surpassed an hour in the shower, did you fall at all?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I sat down and I think…well I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s alright, love. Do you feel better now?”

 

“I feel less pain, but I’m still sore. My legs won’t hold me up.”

 

“Is that why you made so much noise getting up?”

 

“I think so. I fell out of the bed, tripped over the rug, stubbed my toe, stumbled my way into the bathroom, only to slip on cellophane, I couldn’t stay standing in the shower either.”

 

“I think you’re in a bit more pain than you actually realise. Come on. You’re worse than a prune at the minute.”

 

“I kept biting at Myron too.” Harry moaned pathetically.

 

“You literally bit him at some point during the heat too. He has a wicked set of your teeth imprints in his right calf, I’m almost jealous. But as I said, you’re in more pain that you realise. You need a good dose of a strong pain reliever. We’ve got you one ready downstairs.”

 

Harry was dried and dressed in his softest, thickest pyjamas and Aneirin carried him down to the kitchen.

 

“He didn’t drown then?” Myron grumped.

 

“No, he was asleep in the bottom of the bath though.”

 

Myron growled. “I knew I should have stayed in there with him.”

 

“His head was at the opposite end to the shower.” Aneirin said calmly.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you know how much he wriggles in his sleep.”

 

Aneirin sat down and kept Harry on his lap as Myron handed him a plate of dry toast, about the limit of his culinary skills. Harry chewed and swallowed on automatic even as his eyes never left the little potion vial he knew would make everything all better. He wasn’t actually feeling any pain, but the tension in his body let him know that somewhere, on some level, his body recognised that he was in pain. He’d likely gotten used to the pain over the last eleven or so days, so it wasn’t as shocky or in his face, but it was there.

 

“Okay, you’ve eaten enough.” Myron declared as he unstoppered the vial and handed it to him. It went back in one with two huge gulping swallows that hurt his abused throat, but he didn’t care as just a minute later, his muscles slowly started relaxing little by little, one by one. It was pure bliss.

 

“Better?” Aneirin asked him.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “So, so much better. I think between the two of you something in my lower spine was damaged.”

 

“That was likely Myron; he is a big brute after all.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m sorry I bit you, was it deep?”

 

“It looks like you tried to tear a chunk out of my leg.” Myron snorted. “I’m going to call you my baby shark.”

 

Harry laughed tiredly, his throat still sore, but that was helped when he was handed a cup of tea sweetened with a good glob of honey. The tea helped with his thirst, the honey soothed his raw throat and it was just how he liked it.

 

“I think it was because you were both playing with one another.” Harry said after some thought. “You were kissing and rubbing against one another and I wasn’t getting anything, so when you didn’t respond quickly enough to my call, I bit the nearest thing to my mouth as I could.”

 

“I am so, so glad it was Myron’s leg you bit, can you imagine of one of us had turned around and our cocks were dangling near you?”

 

Myron made a yelping noise and shifted his chair back and Aneirin shivered. Harry chuckled until he imagined someone biting his cock with as much force as he’d apparently used on Myron, then winced and cupped his sore genitals with one hand, petting them lightly after they protested his lightly clenched hand.

 

“That’s a horrible image, thank you very much, Aneirin.” Myron grumbled.

 

Harry chuckled and then yawned wide enough to crack his jaw.

 

“I think you need some more sleep, you’re up early. Probably from the pain.”

 

“We have too much to do.” Harry complained, even as his boneless body was picked up by the hulk that was Myron and carried back up to their bed.

 

“It can wait a few more hours while you get some more rest.” Myron told him.

 

Harry just nodded and wrapped his arms around that thick neck, nuzzling his nose into the bare skin. Myron made a very gorgeous picture when he was shirtless, all thick, bulging muscles that were tight and well defined, Harry had spent many hours in bed just feeling every indent they made as the fit twenty year old reclined back on the pillows and just let him molest him with his fingers and occasionally his lips and tongue, when Harry was feeling confident and bold enough that was.

Myron lay on the bed with him, as Harry refused to let him go, and he roved a hand all over those delicious pecs and abs. The thighs and biceps were Myron’s winning factor though, arms that could hold him and pin him down and powerful thighs for good, solid thrusts. Harry giggled naughtily.

 

“What are you thinking, or don’t I want to know?”

 

“You probably don’t want to know.” Harry said with a smile as he continued drawing patterns on Myron’s, very impressive body.

 

Myron snorted and put his hands behind his head, letting Harry do as he pleased. It didn’t last very long, Harry was still too tired and he soon fell asleep with his head in Myron’s armpit, one leg cocked over his waist and his flat, muscled belly.

 

“Do you need a hand or do you want to stay there?” Aneirin asked as he came up to check on them.

 

“I’m fine where I am.” Myron said with a grin.

 

“I’m going to pick up the kids, will you be alright here?”

 

“Don’t forget who the top dominant in this mateship is.” Myron replied.

 

“Only because you’re so freakishly big.” Aneirin chuckled.

 

“And strong.” Myron added. “Once I’d pinned you down there was no way you were getting back up.”

 

Aneirin rolled his eyes. “So you hold down the home fort…and Harry. He might need more potion when he wakes up again, depending on how long he sleeps. I’m going to go get the munchkins.”

 

“Make sure your brother hasn’t hopped those rugrats up on sugar and Christmas spirit while you’re at it.” Myron called after him as loudly as he dared with Harry’s ear so close to his mouth. “You know he came home from his business trip two days ago, I dread to think on how much damage he’s done to them in that time.”

 

Aneirin waved a hand and then he was gone, leaving Myron to his thoughts as he cuddled a sleeping Harry close.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Christmas passed in a blur and Harry barely remembered the morning that was just a mass of ripped, shiny, colourful paper and the three kids jacked up on far too much excitement before they followed Myron’s tradition and went to his family for lunch, letting the kids interact with the other horde of kids there too, though Nasta stayed close to his Father until Sanex came and dragged him off for an epic game of mass tag.

Harry had found out in February, just after Nasta’s fifth birthday, that he was pregnant after a very early morning vomiting session in which his mates had rushed him to Saint Mungos, where it was confirmed that he was already two months pregnant.

That was the end of his freedom. Myron did not let him out of his sight, Aneirin was extremely overprotective and very aware of what Harry was eating, or not eating in some cases, and he’d even snapped at Angharad when she’d almost bowled Harry off of his feet in a running hug. Harry had soon put a stop to that as he’d cuddled Anga tightly as he berated Aneirin for shouting at his eight year old princess.

Harry didn’t mind them much, they still went out to work, leaving him alone for most of the day with the kids, who were all home schooled, so Harry made sure to sit down with them to do their lessons for at least three hours a day and they happily told their Father what they’d learnt when he came home.

With Nasta now five years old, he was coming into his own a little more, but there was no way that Harry could stop his thirst for languages. Not that he wanted to; in fact he’d ordered a box set of tapes that he’d seen on late night TV when he’d been unable to sleep from the pregnancy and had been watching a film to pass the time.

He happily sat Nasta in front of the tapes that were teaching him German at the moment. He’d bought him Italian tapes too, but he wasn’t going to overwhelm Nasta, who was already picking up German and understanding it. Aneirin thought it was a brilliant idea too and Nasta loved spending as much time as he was allowed watching his tapes.

March passed and with it Sanex’s seventh birthday, he was getting cheeky, much like his Uncle Idris, but he was a sweet kid and he had grown fond of Myron, who wouldn’t admit it, but he’d grown very fond of all three kids and he treated them like they were his, he didn’t even see them as just Aneirin’s kids anymore, the three of them were their kids and anyone who dared hurt or upset them had better start running and never stop because the minute he caught up to them, and he would, they were dead.

Harry’s pregnancy was progressing well, he was four months pregnant and Sirius was teasing him mercilessly, well…him and his Dad, but his Mum was so happy as she took him baby shopping at every opportunity that she could.

He had everything he needed, all paid for by his parents, which he’d tried to protest, but they hadn’t allowed him to pay for anything as his Dad handed over the Muggle money for the nursery set that Harry had fallen in love with and as his Mum was holding arms of shopping bags that were filled with clothes that Harry had picked, but she had paid for.

 

“Nonsense, Harry! It’s not every day we get to become first time grandparents.” His Mum shushed him as he protested yet again as his Dad bought the pram that Harry wanted.

 

“It’s not like we haven’t got the money, Harry.” His Dad told him with a grin as he wrapped an arm around his pregnant son and squeezed gently.

 

He hated seeing the physical effects of his son being in a sexual relationship. He hated knowing that his son was now off having sex with two other men, but he swallowed back his discomfort. Harry was almost nineteen; he was happier and more confident than he’d ever seen him. Myron and Aneirin were good for Harry, who wasn’t as shy as he used to be, plus the three gorgeous grandchildren he’d suddenly inherited made him feel like he was twenty again himself as he ran around the same garden he’d chased Harry around for hours when he was the same age. It was nostalgic really and he enjoyed it, though he couldn’t help wondering if Harry’s baby would be as stunning as Harry himself had been as a baby. All the ladies had cooed over his beautiful baby son, with his tiny chubby body, soft pale skin and his huge eyes that had gone from blue to green in the first three months of his life. Harry had been gorgeous and he wondered if his blood grandchildren would be as gorgeous when they were born.  

 

“You don’t have to buy everything for me anymore.” Harry insisted as he tried to buy nappies and wipes, only to have his hand slapped away as his Mother paid for them.

 

“We want to, Harry. Honestly, you’re our only baby, we only had you, so we get to focus solely on you.”

 

“It makes us happy to do this for you.” James added as he pulled his still tiny son into his arms. “We love you and we’re going to love and spoil this new baby, you’re just going to have to accept that.”

 

“But do you really need to buy nappies and stuff? That’s everyday items.”

 

“I don’t care. You can buy those things after the baby is born, until then; it’s my job to provide everything you need. Now do you want paint for the nursery?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Myron’s already done that. His Dad insisted on buying the different paints we wanted and sent four of his older sons over to paint the room for us while Myron kept me downstairs and away from the fumes.”

 

“Good.” His Father said with a nod. “He’s a good boy.”

 

“I don’t think you can call Myron a boy, Dad. He’s twice the size of you.”

 

“He’s nineteen years younger than me.” His Dad harrumphed. “I get to call him a boy if I want to and he can’t say anything about it because he’s mated to my baby boy.”  

 

Harry shook his head with a smile as he was hurried to another shop to pick out some more clothes for his Mother to buy.

 

“Oh look at this adorable little romper suit! You have to have this Harry, sweetheart.”

 

“Those dungarees too.” His Dad added a pair of the denim dungarees to his Mother’s basket.

 

“I don’t even know if I’m having a boy!” Harry complained.

 

“You can put a little girl in dungarees.” His Mother told him. “I was always wearing dungarees when I was younger.”

 

“You looked like a little girl too when you were toddling, but we still put you in dungarees.”

 

“Do _not_ bring out the photos you and Sirius have of me in that dress.” Harry warned. “If anyone sees those photos I’ll die of shame.”

 

“They might like seeing you in a dress.” His Mother said.

 

Both Harry and James shivered, the former in horror of his mates seeing those horrific pictures, the latter because of the thought of his son’s lovers getting aroused over pictures of his son cross dressing.

 

“I’ll show them that one we took when Sirius body binded you when you were seventeen and got that gorgeous dress on you for your graduation party.” Lily sighed. “You looked lovely.”

 

“Please Mum, don’t.” Harry begged.

 

“Nonsense, they have to see them Harry, they have to see all of your baby photos, its tradition.”

 

Harry groaned and placed a hand to his hidden bump. He was wearing a very overlarge tee shirt today to hide his small bump as they were out in Muggle London, but he could feel his little baby moving gently inside him. He only had three months left to carry this baby; he was going to start nesting soon.

 

“Can we get something to eat please? I’m starting to get hungry.” He told his parents, who hurriedly finished their shopping and got him to a nice little out of the way café.

 

“Are you alright?” His Dad asked, hovering over him as Harry ate a very big, very stuffed sandwich. “Do you need anything else?”

 

“Don’t fuss, James. If he wanted something else, he would have asked for it. Just sit down and eat your own lunch and leave Harry in peace. If you keep bothering him while he’s eating he’s going to choke.”

 

That got James to sit down and take a few bites of his own sandwich, but he kept an eye on his son, especially as the group of girls on another table kept looking at his son and giggling together. He hated it when girls did that, but Harry seemed completely unfazed by it as he finished his sandwich and ate the bowl of fruit salad.

 

One of the girls approached their table when Lily excused herself to the bathroom and Harry and James looked up.

 

“H…hi.” The girl said blushing to her roots. She was very pretty, James allowed, but he still narrowed his eyes on her. “I…I was wondering if…if you wanted to go and see a movie with me?”

 

“Oh…I’m sorry, I have a family and four children.” Harry said softly. “It was nice of you to ask though, it was very brave of you to gather up the courage to come over and ask. I’m flattered.”

 

James smiled into his glass. Lily and he had brought Harry up right, he was so polite and kind, even if he was lying through his teeth, he wouldn’t hurt this girl’s feelings even though he wasn’t even interested in women.

 

“Oh…I’m sorry to bother you.” The girl said embarrassedly.

 

“Its fine, I’m sure you’ll find a boyfriend very soon.”

 

That made the girl smile and she went back to her friends who swarmed her up in a huddle of hushed whispers. James rolled his eyes. He’d never understand teenaged girls.

 

“What was that about?” Lily asked as she came over to their table, settling her handbag more comfortably over her shoulder.

 

“Our little boy was being asked on a date.”

 

“Dad.” Harry complained. “She was nice though.”

 

“I hope you let her down gently.” Lily said sternly.

 

James huffed. “He let her down so gently I don’t even think she was upset or disappointed. Honestly Lily, we raised this boy right, he’s such a gentleman.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Can we go home now? I think we’ve done enough shopping for one day.”

 

His parents nodded and Harry sighed in utter relief. He was missing his three babies waiting for him at home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry started nesting in June. He’d built his nest on a crop of rock at the back of Myron’s property line. It wasn’t very high, but it was giving his mate’s sleepless nights as they worried constantly that his wriggling while he slept would mean he rolled right off the edge of the rock outcrop.

Harry, in his nest, had no such worries as he luxuriated, completely naked, under the June sun, his wings and scales out as he soaked in the warmth.

The days passed slowly, as the three kids left behind whined for their Harry to come back, they wanted to bake cakes, they wanted their lessons from Harry, they wanted to be tucked in by Harry…it was driving the two men left behind insane, as they knew Harry could be nesting for another month at least.

Thankfully it wasn’t that long as Harry only stayed in his nest for two weeks before he woke Myron and Aneirin up at four in the morning with his screams as he went into labour. He woke the three kids up as well, who were worried and frightened.

 

“It’s alright.” Aneirin soothed. “Harry is just in labour, he’s going to give you a new brother or sister.”

 

“But he’s screaming.” Sanex said with wide eyes.

 

“He will for a while.” Myron told them. “But he’ll be alright at the end.”

 

“Mummy wasn’t. Mummy died while giving us a new brother.” Angharad said softly.

 

“Your Mummy didn’t want to leave you, Angharad. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop herself from leaving, but just because your Mummy died while giving us Nasta, doesn’t mean that Harry will be the same, do you understand?”

 

The three children nodded, just as Harry screamed again, louder than before.

 

“I’ll take these three and put cartoons on.” Myron said with a look. He silenced the room the moment he had the children inside and he got cartoons on the TV, he floo called his family, Aneirin’s family and Harry’s parents, letting them know that Harry had gone into labour. He was two weeks into his eighth month of pregnancy, he’d carried well for his first child, he was very proud.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

 

Harry was silent, so silent and he had been for two days now. Aneirin was worried, but Myron kept him calm and stopped him from going up to Harry’s nest to check on him.

Their patience paid off and while they were having breakfast on the morning of the third day since Harry had gone quiet, Harry walked through the back door with a wrapped bundle in his arms.

 

“Harry!” The three kids cried out together, but Aneirin kept them in their seats as Myron got Harry into a chair quickly.

 

The kids all started talking together excitedly until they were shushed gently.

 

“Let Harry have something to eat and drink first.” Aneirin told them with a relieved smile, he was almost beaming with pride and relief.

 

“I’m alright.” Harry said quietly.

 

“The baby?” Angharad asked as she stood on her chair to try and peer into the blanket.

 

“She’s alright too.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“A sister? You gave me a sister?” Angharad said with a grin. “Yes! I’m not the only girl in the family anymore.”

 

“A baby girl? Is she alright?” Myron asked protectively.

 

“I just said that she was. She’s fine. She’s happy and healthy and she’s been eating well and she has all the reflexes she’s supposed to have. She needs some clean clothes though.”

 

“Is she a proper sister or one we’re going to adopt?” Sanex asked. “I asked Nanny about adopting the baby and she said that we could.”

 

Harry smiled. “You’ll have to get your adoption process ready then, she’s yours, Myron.”

 

Myron looked like a deer in the headlights as he accepted the baby from Harry while Harry turned around and pulled Nasta gently onto his lap, being very careful of his recovering caesarean scar.

 

“I missed you little monkeys so much, how have you been? Have you been good?”

 

“We’re always good.” Nasta pouted up at him.

 

Harry smiled and pinched those chubby cheeks gently. “I know, have you gotten any further with your German? How about your school work?”

 

“I’m more than halfway through my tapes!” Nasta said excitedly. “I can start on the Italian ones then, can’t I?”

 

“You can.” Harry agreed.

 

Nasta bounced excitedly and Harry gritted his teeth and grimaced.

 

“Nassa, don’t do that, you’re hurting Harry.” Angharad scolded.

 

Nasta stopped immediately and peered up at him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, just take it easy for a while.”

 

Nasta nodded.

 

“Can I see the baby?” Sanex asked. “I have to see the baby I’m adopting.”

 

Harry shared a tired grin with his mates as Myron went to crouch down between Sanex and Angharad while Aneirin picked up Nasta so that he could see the tiny, beautiful face of his first child, of their first child together, a beautiful little girl who had a healthy, full face and chubby hands poking out of her blanket.

 

“What’s her name?” Anga asked as she used ‘gentle hands’ to pet the baby’s dark, damp hair.

 

“She doesn’t have one yet.” Myron rumbled softly.

 

“Why not?” Nasta asked. “What do we call her?”

 

“We haven’t given her a name yet, but it won’t be long until she has one.”

 

“We have to find her a strong, fitting name.” Harry said. “She has to be named after a warrior or a princess or a fierce queen.”

 

“You want to keep the Maddison tradition?” Myron asked a little choked up.

 

Harry nodded. “I was thinking of Ivy or Rosalia, but she’s a big baby, she’s not dainty like those names, she’s an eight pound, ten ounce baby. I’m thinking more along the lines of Cassie or Beatrice. Maybe Roxanne.”

 

“Oh, I like that name!” Angharad said. “Baby Roxanne.”

 

Harry shared a look with his mates as the two boys made noises of agreement.

 

“It seems she has a name early. Roxanne Kimberly Lillian Maddison-Potter. Do you all agree?”

 

His mates nodded happily, but Nasta was scowling.

 

“You don’t like her name, Nasta?”

 

“I do!” He said. “I just.” He suddenly looked a little shy. “I don’t think I can say it.”

 

“You can, you’re very, very clever.” Harry insisted. “Roxanne.”

 

“Ox…oxanne.”

 

“Say rock.” Harry encouraged.

 

“Rock.

 

“Rocks.”

 

“Rocks.”

 

“Roxanne.”

 

“Wocksanne.”

 

“You could call her Roxie for short, if that’s easier.” Aneirin told him.

 

“Rocksie.”

 

Harry smiled. “Close enough, Nasta, good boy.”

 

“When are you going to give us another brother?” Sanex asked.

 

The three of them laughed. “Let me recover from Roxanne first, Nex. Let us all get used to her first and then you can ask for another brother or sister.”

 

“Let me go and call your parents, they’ll want to meet her.” Aneirin said.

 

Harry smiled as he thought of how excited his Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus were going to be when he introduced his daughter to them.

 

“Call all of the family.” He said. “We’ll make this a celebration of her birth.”

 

“I don’t think you need the excitement.” Myron cautioned.

 

“I’m okay for now, I’ve been doing nothing but sleeping for the last two or so days. I was only waking up to feed and change Roxanne.”

 

“I’ll get you some tea and something to eat.” Myron said.

 

“Can I hold Roxie?” Angharad asked. “I know she’s very delicate and needs to be held gently. I held Nassa after he was born too.”

 

“Okay.” Harry agreed. “But stay sitting down, she’s a very heavy baby. Much heavier than Nasta was.”

 

Myron reluctantly handed his daughter to Angharad and hovered over her as she held the baby with her body resting in Anga’s lap and her head and upper body being cuddled by both of Angharad’s arms.

 

“She’s looking at me!” She said excitedly.

 

Harry looked over the table to see Roxanne’s eyes slitted open, peering up at her big sister.

 

“You’re her big sister and her big brothers now, she wants to meet you.”

 

“Hello Rocky!” Nasta said as he crawled over the table top to peer back at her as Sanex stood by his sister to look at the new baby.

 

Aneirin came in and he was followed immediately by Harry’s parents and his Godfather.

 

“Did I just hear right? Is my Godson’s baby called Rocky?” Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

 

Harry’s Mum came to check on him and his Dad hovered around him too, but Sirius went to look at the baby over Angharad’s shoulder.

 

“Dear Merlin, that is one gorgeous baby boy.”

 

“You had a boy, Harry?” Alexander, Myron’s Father asked as he came into the room.

 

Aneirin’s Father, Hywel, came in escorting his sick and frail Wife, Eirian. Harry tried to stand up to greet them, but he didn’t even get halfway out of the chair before his Father, Myron, Alexander and Sirius all started making noise and ushering him back into the chair.

 

“Nanny! Grampy!” Nasta called out, keeling up and holding his arms out.

 

“Hello Nasta, dearest.” Eirian greeted him, her voice hushed with her frailty. “I hear you’ve got a new sibling.”

 

“Sib…sib…sibin.” Nasta tried to repeat. “We have a new sister, Nanny. She’s called Rocky!”

 

“Wait, you had a girl? You can’t name a baby girl Rocky, Harry!” Sirius said aghast. “What pain potion are you on?”

 

Harry snorted. “Her name is Roxanne Kimberly Lillian Maddison-Potter. Nasta can’t say Roxanne, so he’s doing his best and calling her Roxie, Nasta, remember.”

 

“Rocksie.” Nasta nodded. 

 

“That’s a lovely name.” Eirian sighed. “Myron’s girl then?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Likely for the best. Our Nye has three already, Myron has some catching up to do.”

 

Harry smiled as he settled with a cup of tea, a pain potion and had his mates and his Dad offering all sorts of foods, trying to get him to eat something as they all fussed around him. He was happy and he had a family. A very large family, but one he loved nonetheless. He had two handpicked mates whom he loved dearly, he had three step children whom he loved fiercely and dearly, whom he had all but adopted as his own and he had a new baby daughter to love, who he had grown, nourished and carried in his own body.

His life seemed pretty damn perfect at the moment. He had his parents to support him, he had extended family who he loved and he had his own little family that he absolutely adored.

He might not have had the life he’d expected, he might not have had the life that his parents had wanted for him, but nothing in life was ever certain and it couldn’t be planned down to the letter, in his opinion he thought he’d done pretty damn well for himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been edited and improved and hopefully I caught all of those little mistakes that I missed upon first writing this. 
> 
> StarLight Massacre. X


End file.
